


No Sweeter Victory

by RedOrchid



Series: Episode remixes, missing scenes and fix-its [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Competence Kink, Competition, Dating, Episode: s02e06 Iron Sisters, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: Five times Alec and Magnus got a wee bit competitive during their dates.(inspired by the pool scene in S02E06)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



> Malec dates! With some implied competency kink and a healthy dose of ~~teasing~~ competition. 5+1 of them because this was simply too much fun to write. Hope you'll like it and happy chocolate box day!

**ONE - POOL**

Magnus hustles him at pool—completely plays Alec and gets him to hand over the game with nothing but a sigh and a hint of a pout. Alec should be kicking himself for letting his guard down so easily—and he is.

He’s also kind of weirdly turned on by it. And when Magnus looks up at him with a hint of  _ so what are you going to do about it? _ in his eyes, the simmering heat in Alec’s gut flares, making him lose his breath for a second.

He looks back at Magnus, feeling a smile spread on his lips.

“Yeah, okay, let’s play.”

 

**TWO - RUNNING**

“Alexander, I have less than thirty minutes before my potion needs to be taken off the fire, so whatever the emergency is, can it please be handled—” Magnus stops in his tracks, taking in what Alec’s wearing. Or rather not wearing, as the case may be.

“You’re, um—”

“Taking you out for a run,” Alec says, straightening up from where he’s been tying his shoes, seemingly not caring at all about what his long,  _ long _ legs clad in only a pair of short running tights are doing to Magnus’ system. “Come on, you told me yourself that it’s important to stop and take some time for yourself. I bet I can beat you to the foot of the bridge.”

There’s a small smirk on his lips as he says the last part, and the million and one things Magnus needs to get done before the end of the day sort of… fade to the back of his brain.

He lets his eyes dip from Alec’s face, down over a deliciously tight t-shirt and then lower still, down those sinfully long legs in all their barely-clad glory.

He snaps his fingers to change his clothes, congratulating himself on his own choice of shorts when Alec’s breath catches audibly. 

“Well, then, pretty boy, let’s see you try and keep up.”

 

**THREE - DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION**

“Tell me how this thing works again?” Alec asks, pressing his foot down on the different coloured squares on the plastic mat laid out on Magnus’ floors experimentally. “I just stand on it and the TV tells me where to step and in what order?”

“Not step, Alec,  _ dance _ ,” Magnus replies, and then proceeds to thoroughly distract Alec from listening to any other instructions he has by stretching his arms above his head, showing off a sliver of toned stomach.

Alec quickly wets his lips. “That’s cheating.”

“No, cheating would be me doing this shirtless,” Magnus tells him with a wink. “Ready to play?”

Alec shakes out his arms to loosen them and jumps up and down a few times before taking his place on the mat. 

“Bring it on.”

 

**FOUR - LASER TAG**

“Night-vision runes count as cheating!” Magnus calls out from where he’s huddled behind a wall, laser gun gripped tightly in both hands.

A quick succession of bright light beams come at him from the left, very nearly getting him before he can roll through a small passage and come up on the other side.

“You said no holding back!” Alec calls to him over the sounds of the game. “Not my fault that means I’m gonna kick your ass! Again!”

Another beam of light almost hits him, coming in from the opposite direction, no less. Magnus sinks into a crouch, peeking around an artificial boulder and straining his eyes to try and make out Alec’s form in the darkness.

Nothing. Not even a hint of movement that he’s able to see.

He takes a slow breath and closes his eyes to drop his glamour. When he opens them again, the darkness is less compact, and everything around him comes into clearer, sharper focus.

Time to level the score.

 

**FIVE - QUARTERSTAFF**

“Come on, Magnus, harder! I’m not going to break, just give it to me.”

Magnus narrows his eyes, but does as told, striking against Alec’s staff with lightning fast precision and a degree of force that makes Alec feel every parry all the way up his arms.

He returns the blows, one by one, pushing Magnus back until he’s got him up against the edge of the mat. Magnus dodges a blow and nearly manages to sweep Alec’s feet out from underneath him before Alec’s staff is between his legs, hitting the back of Magnus’ right knee and toppling him onto his back on the mat.

“You’re still going easy on me,” Alec accuses, as Magnus takes a moment to catch his breath. Magnus’ eyes shamelessly drop to Alec’s chest in response, where Alec’s tank top is clinging to his sweaty skin.

“Maybe a little,” Magnus admits, a hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips, knowing exactly how much the admission is bound to rile Alec up.

Alec narrows his eyes, but still extends a hand to pull Magnus back on his feet. “Well stop it, will you?”

Magnus raises an eyebrow. “Says the Shadowhunter fighting without having activated a single rune. Pot, meet kettle.”

Their eyes lock, and Alec feels a rush of adrenaline as he slowly backs away, heading over to the side of the room to get his stele. He traces the runes for speed, strength and accuracy, as Magnus watches him, possibly taking a little longer than usual just to enjoy the way Magnus’ eyes darken as the sacred flames from Alec’s stele dance over his skin.

“Right, that’s me done,” Alec says, putting his stele down and walking slowly back to the mat to pick up his staff. “I showed you mine, now let’s see yours.”

The smile on Magnus’ face is positively wicked. He gets to his feet and grabs his staff holding it out in front of him.

Blue fire spreads from his hands until the entire staff is encased in flames. Magnus spins it around a couple of times, sending sparks of magic dancing around them as the staff moves through the air. 

Alec swallows thickly, and Magnus catches his eye again, clearly pleased with the reaction he’s causing.

“Ready when you are, darling.”

 

**+1**

“So this is nice,” Alec comments after the waiter brings them their drinks. “Us having dinner together. At a nice restaurant. Just a normal date with food and drinks, and, oh, hey—” He takes a sip from his glass, pleased surprise written on this face. “—this one actually isn’t that bad.”

The enthusiastic tone of voice is somewhat contradicted by the way his free hand is playing restlessly with the edge of his napkin, and the way his eyes are darting around the room, zeroing in on other couples out on dates as though they’ll be able to guide him through the experience.

Magnus hides a smile against the edge of his glass, and then gets an idea. He sets his glass back on the table and picks out the green olive in his drink. “Want to see a little trick?”

Alec’s attention is immediately drawn back to him. Magnus pops the olive into his mouth, holding it carefully between his lips and teeth as he hollows his cheeks and pulls until the pimento in the centre disappears into his mouth with a  _ pop _ .

Alec’s eyes stay focused on his mouth for several seconds after, until he finally seems to snap himself out of it and looks back up, meeting Magnus’ eyes. There’s a faint blush in his cheeks.

“Um. That's—” Alec breaks off, taking another sip from his drink and then fumbling slightly for his menu. “So, I hear the linguine in this place is great. What are you thinking of having?”

The conversation flows easily from there on, so Magnus congratulates himself on an ice-breaker well executed.

That is—until the waiter brings in their desserts, and the only thing on the plate placed in front of Alec is a sinful mountain of whipped cream with a cherry on top.

“So I learned this thing a few years back,” Alec says, eyes sparkling as he takes his cherry by the stem. “Izzy was really good at it, and I wanted to match her. So I practiced. A  _ lot _ .”

He pops the cherry into his mouth and holds Magnus’ gaze as his jaw moves back and forth, and then reaches between his lips and smiles proudly as he takes out the cherry stem—tied into a perfect knot.

Magnus feels an answering grin spread across his lips.

They ask to get their desserts to go.


End file.
